Where the Heart is
by song six
Summary: "Travel the world? Find myself? Psh, it just got me into a full circle, and where does this land me? With another team." SEQUEL to 'Bumble Bee Take Flight'


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

**READ IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: **Please read Bumble Bee take Flight first. This is a SEQUEL

* * *

><p>'Where the Heart is'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_So this is it? You're gonna go? You were supposed to step up. You were supposed to take Kaldur's place as leader. You were-"_

"_I can't reach my potential if I stay here."_

_._

_.  
><em>

"Forget it…" he sighed to himself as he crumpled up the paper in aggravation. He's tried to do this so many times, but it just never worked out. It was just never _good enough_. Especially for what he had done.

He lay back in his chair and tossed the paper ball over his shoulder. He stared at the ceiling studying the bumpy texture of it thinking, thinking too hard. He wasn't sure what to put, he didn't know where to start; especially, if it's been almost forever.

Eventually he picked up the pen once more and pulled out a clean sheet of paper. But this time when he couldn't even get past the first two words he ripped it off and threw his pen to the ground. This truly was an impossible task. Maybe he just needed time to cool off, he just needed to get fresh air.

Deciding nature was exactly what he needed he headed up the stairs of the tower towards the roof, because it was as close to nature as he was going to get for now. When he reached the top, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to relax, he needed to calm down.

It'd probably be awhile before he'd want to head inside, so his eyes darted around looking for a comfortable spot to sit. Deciding the ledge looked like the best seat in the house, he walked over when something buzzing flew into his face.

"Get off of me!" he seethed irritated as he tried to slap the bug away, "What do you want?"

The obnoxious little bright colored thing wouldn't leave him alone though, "What does it take to get some space around here?"

In response the bug landed atop his nose before fluttering away right when he was about to slap it off causing him to hit his own face.

"Fine! We can do this the hard way!" he declared before yanking out a glass jar from his utility belt. He really did have everything in there.

"Come here!" he yelled as he chased down the small creature around the roof.

He couldn't help but cackle as his pace quickened and he started to even have a bit of fun, "That's it, you have now challenged _The_ Boy Wonder, prepare to meet your doom!"

He jumped, he leaped, and even off the tower! Luckily he had his grappling hook to swing right back up. He was a blur of red, yellow, and green chasing a tinier blur of red and yellow. Finally he got the small creature trapped in a corner by a vent. He made his leap and…

"GOTCHA!"

He slammed the lid onto the jar and gave it a strong and firm twist. Looking in, he saw a long slim body and red veined wings, "Hey there little buddy. Thought you could beat me didn't you?"

It buzzed around trying to escape, but it was useless, "What are you?"

He kneel down, setting the jar on the ground. He started tapping a few buttons on his wrist that activated his holo-computer, "It says you're a red-veined darter dragonfly. And by the looks of it…you're a guy."

He examined the dragonfly fully taking in the blood red and bright yellow of its belly. It was so…just so vivid. He was entranced by its body as well as the blood red on its wings…

"I haven't seen colors this bright in a long time…and I work with superheroes…look at my uniform…" he whispered to the bug pointing to his own array of colors.

"I'm sorry about before, I've just been kind of cranky lately…" he apologized to the dragonfly sourly "…or more like all the time now."

The dragonfly flew on to the glass wall and attached itself. It looked at him curiously, "I'm not always like that you know…at least I didn't used to be…" he insisted to the little thing

"What are you even doing here?" he asked as he read more stats on the red veined darter, "You should be in England or Ireland or something."

As he read more down the list he nodded in understanding, "Oh I see, you like to migrate overseas sometimes." His chest throbbed.

He sat down in his spot and held the jar in his hands gingerly, "I did the same thing. I left all of my friends too, to see the world with Bruce," he confided with the bug now more relaxed

It stopped buzzing around and landed at the bottom of the jar, "Yeah, I got to see all of Europe, fight side by side Squire and Knight. Then we even went through Asia."

He made a disgusted face, "Food was pretty alicious. I wasn't really diggin the fish or rice. I'd rather eat pizza."

Assuming the bug had no clue what he was talking about he explained, "Alicious? Well, if ascend is the opposite of descend then that would mean alicious would be the opposite of delicious right?"

The dragonfly flew around before landing back onto the bottom. Robin was sure it was mocking him, "Ha, they used to think I had a weird obsession over words too…" there was a sorrow in his tone. A sadness that filled his words.

"Travel the world? Find myself? Psh, it just got me into a full circle, and where does this land me?" he asked the dragonfly expecting an answer, "With another team."

A domino mask looked up into the clear blue sky, "I know, stupid right?"

"They probably hate me."

"What was that?"

"Wha-" Robin turned his head to face a golden skinned alien in a purple outfit, "Oh, hey, what's up?" he asked while tucking the jar away quickly.

She swooped down next to him grabbing his upper arm, "Robin, what are you doing out here?"

She gazed up at him with worried glowy green eyes. His face remained passive, "I'm fine Star, I was just…thinking."

"About what? May I ask?" he didn't want to lie to Starfire, she was always really nice and always so concerned for him. But he had to.

"I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." He lied.

"Would you like some company?" she offered not picking up on that he wanted…_needed_ to be alone.

"…I think right now, it'd be better if I was by myself right now," Her face quickly made a sad expression, and he felt bad, but it wasn't a good time, "sorry Starfire."

"O-oh, ok Robin…please be ok." She flew back to the door that leads to the rooftop, and inside she found her tall robotic teammate, and her shorter furrier loud green one.

"What's been wrong with Robin lately? I'm so worried…" she asked them still looking back at him

Cyborg made a firm line with his mouth, "Leave him alone, he just needs some space."

Beast Boy squinted at the Boy Wonder in the sunlight, "Geez, how can someone brood so much?"

"BB, you know as well as any us it's just how he is."

"But he's been moodier even more than usual. At least in the beginning he'd crack a smile every once in awhile, now it's like impossible," the green boy whined jerking a thumb in Robin's direction.

"There's just a lot he's not telling us." He tried to explain to the two shorter teens

Beast Boy shook his head in disapproval, "So he's just gonna let it eat him up? Dude, that's kind of stupid if you ask me."

"Oh, why not? We are his friends are we not?" she argued wanting to help desperately, she hated to see him like this.

"Because it's none of our business," Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all jumped in their spots. The furry boy even changed himself into a squid in defense…not the best defense but defense nonetheless, "not mine, yours, or theirs Starfire."

"You almost gave me a heart attack Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he inked himself before transforming back.

Cyborg threw an arm around the pale girl's shoulders, who grudgingly peeled it off with one hand, "Raven's right, c'mon! Let's get inside and I'll brew up some of my Granny's famous hot chocolate."

Starfire's eyes lit up enthusiastically, "That sounds quite delicious Cyborg. I shall make the chocolate cookies as well!"

"Geez Cy, who died and made you Admiral Bobby Flay?" Beast boy joked

He slapped Best Boy in the back of the head playfully, "Yo, just get inside before I whoop your butt! You know you like my chocolate!"

"Dude, that just sounds wrong…" Cyborg resisted the urge to say anything, but Raven was already pulling the furry boy in by the collar. He followed suit soon after.

Starfire looked back with great concern, "Please let us know what is wrong Robin, I want you to be ok…" she whispered quietly to his back. She was sure he didn't hear anyway and flew in with the others.

"Can you believe it? They're saying _I_ brood too much," he muttered," I'm not the one with _super_ daddy issues." When he was sure everyone had gone, he laughed bitterly to himself at the thought watching the dragonfly swirl.

.

.

"_Oh? So we're not good enough for you. Is that it?"_

"_No, you don't get it. I feel…I feel __**trapped**__ here."_

_._

_.  
><em>

Cyborg had already poured five mugs half full with melted chocolate bars then half boiled milk; therefore, leaving the kitchen for Starfire to work in on her own as she prepared the baked goods. Unfortunately for her, a certain prankster in the tower had ideas in his head.

"Cookies are looking good Star," Beast boy complimented as he sat at the kitchen island, arms crossed and a huge grin on his face.

She closed her eyes taking in the heavenly warm smell of chocolate, "Why thank you for watching them for me as I used the washroom!"

Beast boy held back a snicker as he watched her turn the handle of the faucet, "No prob."

Starfire closed the door she left to the dishwasher, before returning to the sink, "They are almost done. Now I'm just going to finish the dishes and…that's odd."

"What's odd Star?" the alien most certainly caught the wicked tone in his voice as soap erupted from the sink and the dishwasher in great bubble frenzy! She screeched as she tried to stop the water from running, but the handle was stuck!

"BEAST! BOY!" she growled as she tried to control her anger as to not just blast the whole sink. It was not until the scent of smoke entered their noses did the boy begin to worry and freak out with the girl.

He ran over to the oven and opened the door grabbing at the tray burning his hands in the process, "The cookies are on fire!" he screamed before dropping the tray on the island and transforming into a hawk hoping to fan the flames out.

"BB! What did you do?" Cyborg yelled with Raven close behind, but as soon as they approached the kitchen, the dishwasher machine exploded from the impact of a furious starbolt causing soap to go everywhere. Luckily, Beast Boy put out the fire and shielded the cookies, not that it mattered. They were burnt to a crisp anyway.

"Er…unscrewed the sink pipe and-" he sheepishly confessed transforming into a small fluffy kitty hoping to soften the blow, but someone already interrupted him.

"-Coated it with soap?" the whole team froze, "Then mess with the faucet handles so the water wouldn't shut off?"

Beast Boy transformed back breaking out into hysterics babbling, "Crap! Robin, uh…umm…I…it was just a joke and…I'm so–"

Robin placed a finger on his green lips and shushed him. Then he tapped it on his own pair in contemplation over the whole scene. The four other teens were quiet, afraid to piss him off any more than he was about to be.

"Hmm…you even stuffed the dishwasher with loads of soap…Nice. Relax, man! That's pretty clever for a prank so simple," the furry boy gaped as Robin patted him on the back a job well done.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy in unison gave a quiet, "_What?_"

"Yeah, I'm definitely feeling the aster here. I just wish you were more elaborate," Robin crossed his arms in approval as he leaned on the kitchen island.

"Robin…" a soft voice whimpered as a hand tugged at his cape

The Boy Wonder turned around to face Starfire. She was soaked, and her red fiery locks appeared the worst out of all of them since she was closest to the little explosion. They stuck out in all places like a giant spiky red ball.

"You look…you look…" Beast Boy closed his eyes in anticipation of Robin's rage, "Ridiculous!" only to be shocked when he howled in laughter.

"What?" she and the green boy exclaimed wildly

Robin raised his hands to snicker in, even though it didn't make much of a difference, "Yeah! Your hair looks…pfft…so…funny!"

"Something's seriously wrong with him right now…" Raven hissed to Beast Boy

"I know! She's going to kick his butt!" he half whispered back, still loud enough for everyone to hear, but Robin was too busy cracking up to care it would have seemed.

Starfire's eyes started to glow a threatening emerald green, "That is not very nice to say…"

Cyborg rolled his eyes, and for the first time he felt like he had to scold _Robin_ of all people, "Hey man_, have some respect_," he chastised giving him a slight slap to the shoulder. Beast Boy gasped, because normally it was_ he_ who needed to be punished for being immature!

Robin ceased his sniggering immediately. A flash of familiarity went across his face, but quickly disappeared.

"Right," his voice returned to the stoic and serious one they knew, receiving sighs of relief… "I'm sorry Star, I don't know what got int– are those cookies?" …and then right back to a very _jovial_ tone.

The alien was flabbergasted, what happened to her Robin who always tended to her feelings as soon as they were hurt? He was more interested in the tray of burnt baked goods then her. She held a pained expression at the fact the Boy Wonder completely side tracked for a black and crumbly cookie. But that face was quickly wiped off with a grossed out one when the grinning boy took a huge bite out of one and munched contently.

They were all grossed out. "Mmm…"

"Dude. You just ate a charbroiled cookie," the furry boy stuck out his tongue in disgust, but Robin just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, it reminds me of –"he stopped mid sentence and furrowed his eyebrows in thought before finishing, "–it just makes me feel kind of sentimental I guess."

And with that, the Boy Wonder disappeared without a trace, and before anyone could bat an eye lash. He was behaving very spontaneously and a bit more mysterious than he usually was – not to mention strange.

"Of what?" Beast boy yelled throwing up his arms, before letting them down and quietly muttering, "Did Bats feed you burnt food every day?"

But then out of nowhere, "EEP!" Robin popped up again causing him to yelp in fright, "No, not Batman," then disappeared once again into the darkness cackling.

The rest of the team stood there covered in suds and bubbled with dropped jaws. Each of them felt a shiver go up their spine from the creepiness of his laughter. Finally, it was Beast Boy who spoke up, "So…is anyone else getting freaked out by this?"

"He is acting unusual..." Raven commented as she wiped off the soap from her cloak with mild irritation.

Starfire picked up one of her burnt cookies and took a bite chewing thoughtfully before spitting it out, "How had Robin manage to have eaten this? I do not understand."

"What do you think Cy?" but Cyborg said nothing, as he stood there with an indifferent look in his human eye.

.

.

"_You feel trapped?" _

"_I do."_

_._

_.  
><em>

Robin laid on the long couch in the television area. He was looking up at the jar in his hands. With great fascination, he watched the flutter of its red lined wings as it flew around the glass container. It was hard to tell exactly what kind of expression the boy held due to the domino mask, but somehow he just seemed off. Beast Boy wasn't sure what it was, but he thought he would try to put a smile on his teammate's face.

"Hey Dude! Whatchu got there?" he buzzed, hands behind his back, face full of pure good intention, unlike before during that fiasco in the kitchen.

"It's a red veined darter," he answer quietly never looking away from the bug, but then again no one could tell – black and white mask.

"It's the world's second fastest living thing on Earth…" he explained with a soft voice. Beast Boy frowned, it was strange seeing Robin acting so…he couldn't quite find the right **word** for it…

**Weird?** "What's the first then?"

**Different?** "A chee…" he stopped and frowned deeply before hugging the jar to his chest, "…actually, I guess it's only the fourth fastest living thing on Earth. The cheetah is the third."

"O-kay," he raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Robin didn't notice. **Moody?**

He cocked his head as he was bending over to get a better look, "it looks awesome even if it isn't the _fastest_! How fast can it go then? 50? 100? The speed of sound?" he asked with enthusiasm.

A smiled graced Robin's lips, if it weren't for that mask Beast Boy could swear he shut his eyes peacefully as he hummed to himself, "…there's only a few living things on this earth that could go the _speed of sound."_

"What's that?" **Confused?**

Robin shook his head as he snapped out of his trance, "Huh? Oh, dragonflies can only go twenty to forty miles per hour." **Lost?**

Beast boy studied the bug for a moment before transforming into his own version of a dragonfly, "Mind if I race it?"

He chuckled lightly, amused at the green boy's request, "technically you'll just go head to head evenly if you're both dragonflies."

Transforming back, Beast Boy placed his hands on his hips confidently, "Nun-uh! I can be a cheetah! Or…what are the first two?"

The bug started to swerve in swift motions all around the jar now, never stopping seemingly, "Well, Superman is number two…" the green boy rolled his eyes.

**Vulnerable? **"Of course," he groaned before perking back up, "Number one?"

For the longest time Robin caressed the lid of the jar. He couldn't see his eyes, but there was no mistake, he was watching the bug once more. His green covered fingers tapped the top. One would have missed it if they didn't look carefully…

**Sad? **_"A speedster." _He whispered almost silently

…the crack in his voice as he spoke; the shaky fingers struggling to steady; the tremble of his slim pink lips; the loss of color from his cheeks and ears; the bobbing in his Adam's apple; the strain on his forehead at the slight scrunch of the brow; the uneven pattern of his breathing; the drip beneath his nostrils…

"Um Dude, you said that too quiet, can you speak up a bit?" he requested gently

…the moisture at the edge of his mask.

"I have stuff I need to go do…" swiftly he shot up from his spot and walked away with haste, but he didn't forget to throw over his shoulder a quick apology to Beast boy "...Sorry."

**Lonely.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"_You don't like being trapped here, do you?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_No, you want to be free. You want to leave."_

_._

_.  
><em>

He sat at the desk in the back of his room. Atop the surface was the only source of light he had, which dimly lit that single corner. The walls were plastered with newspaper clippings, information sources, top secret information, and tacks connected by string connecting everything together. The majority of the pictures were of Slade, his first villain he faced off with when he joined. His bed sheets were a simple dark shade of grey, and there was nothing but more paperwork and gadgets across his floor.

As he sat there with the jar on his lap, he chuckled to himself. This was just like his old room. Just, without the multiple laptops downloading videogames or Stargate or Dr. Who; blue prints of new gadgets or posters of Superman instead of articles of villains; multiple fixtures of lighting instead of just _one_, and of course his stuffed elephant.

Ok. So this was nothing like his old room.

The only color that seemed to be in the room was himself and the dragonfly in the jar he carried, "You know, it's actually kind funny how you're colored the way you are…" he told the small creature holding it up to his face before setting it on his desk.

The dragonfly buzzed in response, "Hmm? Beast Boy? Yeah, he's funny colored, but it comes with the powers I'm guessing. He can morph into any animal he wishes."

"He's a lot of fun actually. Kind of obnoxious, but so am…so was I," he shook his head at himself, now he was talking to the bug, but it was nice. He didn't really have anyone he could openly up to. Not like with…

"I'd rather be obnoxious than _this_." He confessed bitterly. The dragonfly simply swirled in circles around the jar.

"I don't know, I just can't…I can't be myself here I guess. You can't even wear civvies around here, it's like we're always in uniform…" he look down at his clothes, and poked at his utility belt before openly groaning.

"It's not that I'm pretending or anything…it's just, I don't feel _right_." That's when the bug settled at the bottom at the jar motionless, as if it were truly listening. Robin rested his chin on top of the lid.

"There's nothing wrong with any of them or the tower. There's nothing wrong with this team." He said quietly and guiltily, feeling ungrateful.

He tapped the jar causing the bug to fly up and back down. "There's just something missing," his stomach turned at the thought of this. He felt sick, but somehow he felt hollow at the same time. It was a strange feeling.

The bug flapped its wings, Robin took it as a question, "I'm not sure actually. I mean, I'm friends with both, and I work pretty well with both, and both pretty much want to make me their leader."

He said this with mock pride before continuing, "Cocky? Psh, if you want Cocky you should meet…" he paused "…Miss Martian used to cook too."

Robin sat up straight, excitement entering his voice, "Yeah! Only Starfire can actually cook, you know, if Beast Boy doesn't mess with anything. She was really sweet, and she could read minds, morph her body, had an organic ship…she acts the way Starfire is with me with Superboy though."

Looking at the bug he cocked his head, "Superboy? He's the clone of Superman. He liked to watch static on the TV and has this giant pet rolli-ball. We freed him from Cadmus on our first mission. Fourth of July…it was when we formed our team," as he continued his voice begun to soften again, but the passion was back. Beneath his mask his eyes shined.

"That's right, I was a founding member!"the bug buzzed, "Leader? No…we figured out I jumped into things kinda fast…but Aqualad was a great leader. He always knew what to say, he had the coolest water bearers, and he was like…an older brother I guess? I knew I could count on him…" he pined, grief evident in his tone.

"Even if he did steal Bruce's attention sometimes, but it's all cool…_for now…" _he giggled lightly

Robin then tapped his lips thoughtfully, "Red Arrow was like an older brother to me too…only he was the more cranky, broody, rebellious brother. He was the white gummy bear in our bag of rainbow fun if you know what I mean."

The dragonfly started to swarm around before attaching itself to a wall of the jar looking up at him, "Oh, he wasn't a part of the team though, our Archer was Artemis. She was pretty skilled, but she had a harpy voice. She and…she used to argue with people a lot. But I miss her too don't get me wrong…"

His voice died out, and as quickly as the passion came, it left.

"You're so _red _and_ yellow_, your colors…they're so vivid," he cooed, voice filled with sorrow, "or maybe it's just me…it's like you're the only source of color around here…"

He leaned on the top of the jar burying his face in his arms, but the dragonfly suddenly went crazy fluttering around madly, "Don't back sass the Boy Wonder! I know Beast Boy's green, but not the same green as–" he stopped, something catching in his throat like a choke. He swallowed hard and fought back the sting on the back of his eyelids.

He stared at the bug who had returned to the bottom of the jar, "You know, I used to have a different uniform. It didn't have any green."

"Wanna see?" The dragonfly never moved.

When he had finished changing, he pulled the mirror he had towards the light and checked himself out. He grinned approvingly, and he had even removed all the hair gel he had been wearing. It was like looking at an old photo.

"Still fits. Perfectly…" he muttered "…well, pants are a little short, but no one can tell with the boots."

"Looking good Robin." He watched the boy carefully looking for a sign he was surprised, but he didn't even flinch.

"Cyborg, don't you know how to knock?" Robin asked with no sign of shock. What surprised Cyborg, however, was the fact he wasn't getting as pissed as he used to when someone intruded without knocking. Even Starfire got in trouble.

"Don't you know without hair gel you have the Jesse McCartney do?"

"I always thought he was attractive," Robin responded with a confident smirk.

He gave him a blank stare completely dumbfounded, "Pizza's here, meat lovers for us and veggie for BB."

Robin nodded his head, still checking out his reflection, "Thanks, I'll be down in a second."

"Yeah," Before he was out the door he noticed there was something moving in the jar he'd been carrying all day, "what's with the little guy?"

Robin finally put the mirror away and grabbed the discarded uniform. He then tossed it in the hamper and decided he missed the old tunic and long gold cape. Besides, black was always more slimming than green. He sniggered, amused at himself.

He picked up the jar and held it up for Cyborg to see, "It's a red veined darter. One of the fastest creatures on Earth."

The bug fluttered around inside as he tapped the top of the lid, "I see…it's a hyperactive little fella."

"He can go twenty to forty miles per hour. He's fast." Robin responded with as much seriousness he could muster up hiding _something_ in his tone.

Cyborg looked at the bug before looking him right in the eye knowingly, "Not as fast as some people though right?"

Robin was actually speechless.

He didn't even realize for a full minute that he had already left his room.

.

.

"_Because you don't belong here…"_

"_Not right now, I don't."_

"_You want to go away…"_

_._

_.  
><em>

It was getting late, the sun was beginning to set. If he didn't free the poor creature, it'd be dead by the next day. After dinner, Robin had left the tower by himself with nothing but his uniform, and the jar. He actually surprised everyone with his change of clothes. Raven made no comments, but simply pulled her hood up. Beast Boy said the ladies would love the hair. Starfire told him he looked good, but in broken sentences. Cyborg said nothing at dinner.

He wanted to feel the sand between his toes. He crouched to the ground setting the jar down gently before sliding each black boot off. He shoved his feet in the grainy warm sand and hummed to himself. It felt good, relaxing. He picked the jar up and continued to walk along the beach. His fingers were jittery as it tapped the top of the lid. He didn't want to let the bug go just yet. He liked it.

As he walked, the dragonfly never moved, but it flapped it's wings meaning it was still alive. Robin wondered if it even knew he was letting it go. Maybe it grew attached to him as well?

He held the glass wall to his face looking the bug in the eyes, "You don't want to stay here do you?"

"No, you want to go home, right?" It was as if the dragonfly now understood, for it flew around heading for the top of the jar. It was happy, it was excited, and it was ready to be free. Robin furrowed his brow irritated at the dragonfly. He knew how that felt to want to be free; he thought it was what he wanted. His chest throbbed.

"I do too…" he confided with regret lacing his words"…but I guess this is my home now. This is where I live. I chose this."

The bug stopped moving, and he looked it in its tiny set of eyes once more. If dragonflies could speak, he was sure it would be calling _him_ the idiot. He knew he didn't want **this** anymore, and he's been telling this to a bug that probably had no idea what he was talking about the whole time. At that moment, he felt empty. Because, since the day his parents passed away, he never felt more alo–

"I know this sounds kind of lame cuz I got it from a movie but haven't you heard?" A robotic hand reached out and squeezed his upper arm gently.

"Home is where the heart is." Robin turned around with apparent shock on his face. For once, he was actually surprised.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, nervous Cyborg heard everything he said. He clutched the jar close to him for comfort.

Cyborg pulled his hand away, and crossed his arms as he stepped into a stance looking down at him, "I was looking for you. I know you like to be alone, but we've been worried. You've been acting different."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin insisted looking down at his jar, he hadn't felt so short since he was…well, with his old team.

"One minute you're sulking by yourself on the roof. The next you're laughing with BB over a prank he pulled on _Starfire_ instead of getting pissed."

"Yeah, so?" Cyborg cocked an eyebrow, Robin was playing stupid.

He could tell by the flushed look on his face and the red on his ears he was right on the spot, "You're in your old uniform again. You go from sad to happy, sad to happy, sad to –"

"Cyborg, just get to the point." He bit out annoyed, clutching the jar tighter.

"My point is, we-" Cyborg stopped and corrected himself"-_they_ want to know why."

Robin turned on his heel facing the ocean, "Well it's NYOB, so _they_ can deal."

The robotic boy laughed openly, "NYOB? Man, I haven't heard you use that kind of lingo since you first came here!"

Robin gritted his teeth and looked out to the ocean. He knew he was acting bratty to him, but at the moment he didn't care. However, Cyborg was not one to give up so easily.

Cyborg stepped up next to him placing an arm over his shoulders, the younger boy visibly tensed, "Remember? We were in lockdown because Slade invaded the tower, but you and your papa came in and saved us." Robin smirked remembering exactly how it happened. He and Batman just got back from traveling and were on their way back to the Eastern Coast. They stopped by in San Francisco to refuel after Japan.

"And I hacked the motion sensors?" He added in playfully

"Yeah yeah yeah, you got past my security system," he rolled his eyes but he knew it was all in good fun. Robin cackled himself, a warmth spreading through his body remembering how good it used to feel. Lately these past few days, it's been happening a lot more than it had these past few months.

They stood there in silence as the sun was beginning to slowly set. The air was tense, Robin could feel it. He knew _he knew_. He felt like a terrible person because he already did it to one team.

"You don't want to be here anymore." And it was true.

Robin's voice cracked, "Sure I do Cyborg. If I left, I'd miss you guys too much. Like…like…Raven being disconcerted… all the time..." he tried nervously, "Heavy on the dis…" he muttered afterwards, but Cyborg still heard

"…Starfire constantly trying to get my attention for no reason whatsoever…" it was impossible for him to say this with no annoyance 'whatsoever'. Cyborg looked like he wanted to snicker.

"…Beast Boy being..." Robin shrugged his shoulders in a defeated matter "…Beast boy…"

The robotic teen patted him on the back, "Yeah man, I think you've reached your end here."

Robin sighed deeply; there was no denying it anymore, "It's nothing against you or them. Because I really am grateful, you wanted me on the team. It's just not-"

"Your team." Cyborg finished, he nodded slightly, but he wouldn't dare to look at his face. Not now. He felt _ashamed_.

"It's ok if you wanted to leave. No one would hate you-"

"They hate me." He said with no hesitation. Cyborg wished Robin would just look at him, but the boy seemed undeterred from moving his neck.

Cyborg frowned, "What makes you think that?" Robin's fingers were now tapping rapidly at the jar. It felt like something was stuck in his throat. He didn't want to say it. It hurt.

"Not once did-"He stopped himself "-they ever try to contact me. They resent me for leaving, and I'm sure you guys will too."

He made his lips into an 'o' as he realized quickly what the younger boy was talking about. He glanced at the bug, then back at Robin as he tried to think of something to say, "Robin, you've done a lot for us as a teammate. You became our friend too, a good friend. That's why it'd be ok if you left, _because_ you're our bud we just want to see you happ– "

"I said that I felt _trapped_. I said I wanted to leave. I said really stupid things…" It was as if the boy was insistent on making him believe he was the worst person in the world, probably because he felt that way.

"Ro–"he started, but Robin wouldn't let him. He kept going, his voice cracking taking on multiple volumes and pitches.

"I tried to write letters, I did…I just…it didn't seem like enough…"

"Robin-" he hugged the jar tight to his body, he still would not look up, he _couldn't._

"I promise I'd come back…I broke my promise! I swore I would come back and I didn't!"

"**Robin-" **But it was like his words were muffled, the Boy Wonder would not stop the self deprecation. He was so sure Cyborg had no idea how he was feeling, or what he was talking about.

"I couldn't call. Why? I had too much pride that's why! I'm just like Batman!"

"Hey Ro-"

"I wouldn't call **me** either…I'm pretty sure they don't want me back. It's pretty clear to-"

"ROBIN!" Finally, Cyborg just took a hold of his small shoulders and spun him around to face him, "Listen to me."

He knelt down getting to eye level with Robin, despite the fact he still ultimately kept looking at the dragonfly…"If Beast Boy left _me_ and never called or dropped by I wouldn't feel mad."

…that is, until he said **that**. Even with the mask, Cyborg could feel his eyes on his, "You wouldn't?" he asked in a raspy whisper

Cyborg grinned at him comfortingly, "Man, BB is my bro. I'd get it if he ever felt like he needed to leave too."

It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but not all of it yet, "You'd understand?"

"Yeah_, _I wouldn't get_ mad_ that my best friend is leaving me Robin," Cyborg only had one human eye, but it glistened with great sincerity and heart,_"_I'd get_ lonely."_

Understanding was evident on the Boy Wonder's face, as if a light had been shed onto him, as if he had a realization that all this time he had been _wrong_. Not just about leaving, but about…

Cyborg took the jar from his hands and gave the lid a twist, "I think it's about time we let you go," he uncovered the top and the dragonfly quickly flew out in a red and yellow blur, disappearing before either of them could tell which direction it was going.

Robin smiled meekly before reaching into his utility belt pulling out a round yellow communicator.

"Thanks…you know, for everything," he reached out his black gloved hand with the device, but Cyborg balled Robin's fingers over it, and he pushed it back towards him.

"Keep it, **souvenir**."

"Funny you say that."

"Not really man," Even the eye holes on his mask widened,"you talk out loud every time you try writing letters."

A pink blush crept up his neck and reached his large ears, "How did you? I thought I-"

"You may have hacked the motion sensors, but you missed the cameras I bugged in your room." Cyborg placed his hands behind the back of his neck feeling pretty cool for having beating the hack wizard.

Robin just grinned at him, "You're more paranoid than-"

"You?"

"I was going to say Batman."

"Same thing."

"Nah, just-" they both held out a fist and touched knuckles"-the closest thing you've got."

.

.

"_Rob…I can't let you go. I'm sorry."_

"_It's not forever. I'll be back."_

"_How do I know you'll come back?"_

"_I promise, dude, we're bros. I swear to you. I will come back."_

_._

_.  
><em>

He was out of breath by the time he reached his room. Robin didn't even seem to realize he sprinted all the way from the beach to his room. He was on a mission, and nothing was going to distract him when he was determined.

"Where did I put it?" he whispered with fluster, as he trashed the many drawers of his room. Top, bottom, under the bed, in the closet, behind the dresser – he searched everywhere.

His heart was pounding hard at his chest, but not because of his sprint, but because of the fact, he was _petrified_. He was the Boy Wonder, the protégé of Batman. No deranged clowns, towering heights, or amount of violence and explosions scared him. But yet, just the thought of no one answering to his voice made him queasy; just the thought of _them_ not answering his voice made him want to sink away forever.

"Yes!" Finally, beneath the abandoned box he once kept his old uniform, he found his old phone lying by itself. It had been untouched and unused for some time now, but there was still a bit of battery left.

With shaky fingers, he affectionately stroked the screen. His movements were jittery, and he had held his breath. This was it, this was...

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I promise."_

He froze up.

He couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry…" choking back a sob, he clutched the phone tight in his gloved hands before chucking it, smashing the only lamp in the room angrily – angry at his own stubbornness; angry at his need to escape; angry for ever saying he felt **trapped**; angry for making promises he could have kept, but didn't. Falling to his knees, he buried his damp face into his arms feeling empty inside and just plain _low_.

From the sound of the crash, any time now Starfire or one of the others would come up to check up on him. But he didn't want them to; he knew there wasn't anything any of them could do to make this better. Not even Cyborg.

He peeled off his mask and the spirit gum. For the first time since the night he left, he let it out. Hot tears falling fast from dark blue eyes that glittered with sadness only one person knew how to take away – even if he would give him a hard time for being such a cry baby; even if he would give him a hard time for taking off his mask; even if he would give him a hard time for leaving, he was the only one who knew how to make it easier.

It was like being twelve again. They were sitting at the top of an apartment complex eating ice cream cones looking out at the city of Gotham. They were just quietly licking their cones sharing an intimate moment of friendship, but then they freaked out and got overly excited when they saw a big red and white tent pitched in the middle of a dirt area. They proceeded to point and jump around saying how the two of them needed to go watch. Then they realized he said nothing and just stared at his cone. Despite the domino mask, they were still able to tell by his body language that he was sad. Not sure how to respond, they sat down and took his head and leaned it against their shoulder. Eventually it led to an out pour of tears, stories, and secrets.

It was so easy to cry back then, because he was never alone. They were always there for him. But he stomped all over that like the ungrateful brat he was. He left. He left them, left W-

Suddenly from across the room, his phone rang. Loudly, and clearly. The carpet around it lit in the darkness of his room, glowing and humming with each vibration.

Heart beating fast and throat dry, he took long slow strides towards the device. He was nervous, but the ringing felt like the most glorious sound to ever reach his ears. He had missed it. He bent over and gently picked the phone up. When he turned it over to look at the caller ID, all feelings of loneliness disappeared leaving him with hope…

"Hello?"… and suddenly, all feelings of rejection had left him as well leaving him with something like…

_"Robin?"_…love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That's right, I decided "Why not, let's make a sequel!" Alright, everyone who wants to kill me say 'aye'. First, please _Review_, because if you spent the incredible amount of time it must have taken to get through this, I think you have the minute to spare to tell me your thoughts. It's always appreciated, and I always answer to questions or reply to reviews with content.

Look, I understand if some of you are all "But that's not how the original Teen Titans GO! worked and...yadda" but understand, this is still Earth-16, and this is the Teen Titans teams on that planet that I pretty much based off the GO! cartoon. If this was directly the original Teen Titans GO! I would have assigned this in the 'crossover' section.

And yes I know the two Dick Graysons are completely different people of two different universes. This is YJ Dick Grayson still, who only acted cranky out of love.

**UPDATE:** New sequel out as of 11/20/11, Stereo Heart

If you're wondering what song I was listening to that could maybe elp with ambiance: 'Home' by Michael Buble and 'I Miss You' by Blink-182


End file.
